Suffer Sireyna 2018
Suffer Sireyna 2018 ''(also known as ''Suffer Sireyna Intergalactic) premiered on 22 February 2018 and ended on 12 May 2018. It is the 2018 edition of the Eat Bulaga!'s'' "beauty pageant" for the not-so-beautiful flamboyant gays and trans women of the barangays titled ''Suffer Sireyna. It is a subsegment of Juan for All, All for Juan: Bayanihan of d' Pipol. '' The segment is a spoof of the classic transgender beauty pageant ''Super Sireyna. The title of the segment is a portmanteau of the two Filipino words "sirena" (which is a Filipino slang for a homosexual individual) and "reyna." Unlike the candidates from its prestigious counterpart, the contestants of Suffer Sireyna ''are comically made to suffer through a series of outrageous and humorous challenges. Overview '''Daily rounds' The contestants of the beauty pageant are taken from the barangay of the day that the Sugod Bahay gang visited in Juan for All, All for Juan: Bayanihan of d' Pipol. ''Each day, three contestants must compete against one another in an obstacle course that will test their speed and agility. The obstacle course, dubbed by the hosts as "Obstacle Curse", consists of physical obstacles and a food challenge that can usually be completed in under a minute. The contestants must first spin around with their forehead placed on the end of the bat five times before going through the physical obstacles. At the end of the Obstacle Curse, each contestant must completely consume whatever food or drink is on the table and ultimately shout a phrase to signal the timer to stop. The contestant with the fastest time wins the daily round. In case of a tie, a game of rock will determine the winner. Forty daily winners will then advance to the grand finals of the competition. '''Grand finals' The grand finals of the competition was held on 12 May 2018 in Brgy. Burgos, Rodriguez, Rizal. Once again, the forty contenders must go through three elimination rounds of obstacle courses. In the first round, the forty contestants in the starting line must race to the pabitin area where each of them must jump and grab one item hanging from the suspended metal frames. They must then run across the field to the hukay area where they must dig holes under flagged spots using the item to retrieve a pink brick. Once they recover a pink brick, they must go through a gartered tunnel and claim a spot in the next round. Out of the forty candidates, only eight candidates can advance to the next round. In the second round, the eight winning candidates are split into two teams: Orange Team and Green Team. The members of each team must, one by one, crawl under a sixty-foot gartered tunnel and then run over the tire obstacle course. The candidate must then wait until her other teammates complete the two obstacles. As a team, they must then use the kadang-kadang to synchonize their walk to the next station. In the next station, each team member has to go into the banana tree farm, retrieve a necklace, and then return to the kadang-kadang. Using the kadang-kadang, the team must pass under the three limbo rack bars and then race to the finish line. The teams are given six minutes to complete the challenge. The team with the fastest time wins the game. In the case that no team crosses the finish line, the team who goes further in the challenge wins. The members of the winning team advance to the final round of the competition. In the third round, the individual candidates must go through the pile of scattered pile of scrap metal and then spin around with their forehead placed on the end of the bat five times. The candidates must then run across the balance beam and then run over the tire obstacle course. They must then spin with their forehead on the bat five times before running to the final station. In the final station, the candidates must then drink ampalaya juice using ten straws. Once the cup is empty, the candidates must shout the phrase "Ako ang reynang pangkalawakan!". The candidates are only given 2 minutes 30 seconds to complete the challenge. Whoever has the fastest time is declared the winner of the competition. Angelo Bobier, the "Ruffa Mae Nitso" of Antipolo City, was crowned as Suffer Sireyna Intergalactic 2018, winning over the other thirty-nine candidates. She received the crown, ₱10,000 courtesy of Chooks-to-Go, Richeese Wafers worth ₱50,000, a truckload of Hanabishi appliances, and an additional ₱100,136.38 in cash prize. Rico Abayon, the "Shamcey Bukbok" of Sta. Rosa, Laguna, was also awarded Best in U.F.O. (Unidentified Fashion Outfit) for having the most creative costume in the introductory portion. Hosts Below is a list of hosts who have handled the segment at some point in its run. This includes main, co-, substitute, and one-time presenters. *Jose Manalo *Ryzza Mae Dizon *Baste Granfon *Pauleen Luna *Wally Bayola *Allan K *Zipporah Temelloso *Alden Richards *Paolo Ballesteros *Maine Mendoza *Pia Guanio Results Grand finals Category:Suffer Sireyna Category:Editions of Suffer Sireyna Category:2010s Segments Category:2018 Segments Category:Juan for All, All for Juan Category:Segments